Lemmykoopa24's Warrior Palooza
Lemmykoopa24's Warrior Palooza is a party/adventure game for the Wii. The game has 3 different modes of play plus a shop. It is also the first game in the Lemmykoopa24 series to feature McBoo, YoshiEgg Nook and Bloop. It is also the second installment in the Lemmykoopa24 series. You hold the Wii Remote sideways for the game. Story Lemmykoopa24, along with McBoo, YoshiEgg Nook and Bloop, are traveling to Warrior Island for the time of their lives. They were very excited to compete in the village games and buy cool souvenirs from the village shop. When they arrive at the village they find that most of villagers are depressed. The four heroes find out that The Groo and NintendoZero have teamed up to enslave the Island and all of it's inhabitants. The Chief tells them that they were not the only four against the plan, he tells them that a Yoshi who called herself Karma went out to stop them 2 hours ago, but she hasn't returned since. Lemmykoopa24 is worried about Karma and the four heroes travel across Warrior Island to find Karma, and all five heroes will fight the two villains together. The Chief gives them each spears to help fight their way through the villains, he also gives them special make-up so that the inhabitants wouldn't attack them. The four heroes then start their search for Karma. After traveling for a while, the four heroes see Timer and Beary fighting Crackles. The four heroes help them defeat Crackles, however he got away with something. McBoo asks Timer what happened and Beary explained Crackles had the Golden Honey Pot. Timer and Beary then team up with the other four and continue their journey. Gameplay This game is 3-D, therefore you can explore every square inch of your environment and interact with most of it. This game is also co-op so up to 4 players can play at the same time. Player 1 controls Lemmykoopa24, Player 2 controls McBoo, Player 3 controls YoshiEgg Nook and Player 4 uses Bloop. Each character has their own unique attacks, abilities and stats. Control Pad: Move Hero, use with 1 Button for combo's 1 Button: Attack, keep using for excessive combo's, use in mid-air for air attack. 2 Button: Jump, McBoo can fly by holding in 2 A Button: Activate Skill Characters *Lemmykoopa24- Playable *McBoo- Playable *YoshiEgg Nook- Playable *Bloop- Playable *Karma- Playable when you rescue her *Timer- Playable when you defeat Crackles *Beary- Playable when you defeat Crackles *The Groo- Villain *NintendoZero- Villain *Battle Skull- Shop Keeper Adventure Mode This is the mode where Lemmykoopa24, McBoo, Bloop and YoshiEgg Nook try to rescue and recruit Karma from The Groo and NintendoZero and try to stop their evil plan to enslave the island. Battle Mode This is the mode where all the characters do battle against each other for the title of the supreme warrior. All of the characters listed above are playable in this mode. Minigame Mode This is where the 7 heroes compete in 20 fun and unique minigames. The minigames are as follows: *Chicken Puncture *Spear Vault *Wall Climb *Coconut Bowling *Foot Race *Bombs Away *Campfire Fright *Work Race *Mudball Fight *Chow Down *Ape-Back Riding *Villain Darts *Lava Dodgers *Super Jump *Shaman Rouse *Wood Heave *Island Rescue *Mahal Wars *Hut Burn *Bust It Gallery File:ILK.jpg|Lemmykoopa24 File:McbooIP.jpg|McBoo File:YENIP.jpg|YoshiEgg Nook File:Bloop_IP.jpg|Bloop File:KARMAIP.jpg|Karma Category:Lemmykoopa24 (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Party Games Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24